1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy trapeze assembly adapted to be interactive and realistic, wherein toy acrobat figures are launched from swinging trapeze bars requiring true to life timing, thereby providing a user with an entertaining simulation of a real trapeze aerial show.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trapeze aerial shows are an exciting and often favorite event of a circus. Most individuals have gone to, or have seen circuses, and consequently trapeze aerial shows, and are amazed and entertained. Consequently, it would be highly desirous for many circus fans to have a toy assembly which will accurately and enjoyably simulate a real life trapeze aerial show.
In the past, there have been many decorative uses of trapezes and acrobats, but none which are structured to actually simulate the high flying acrobatics involved. Prior designed trapeze decorations have been limited to a single trapeze and an acrobat permanently attached thereto. Accordingly, there is a need for a toy trapeze assembly which simulates the true acrobatic nature of the trapeze aerial show, namely high flying leaps from one trapeze bar to another trapeze bar or to a catcher acrobat thereon.
Applicant's invention is designed precisely to be a realistic interactive toy simulation of a trapeze aerial show, which necessitates proper timing and positioning, much like would be required by a real trapeze acrobat, in order to complete a successful jump. Further, applicant's design is safe, highly entertaining, and allows for a variety of adjustments, repositionings or variations for a jump.